fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi
Gurei (グレイ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is voiced by Shinobu Matsumoto in the Japanese version. Profile Gurei is the son of Saizou and the cousin of Midoriko. Paralogue In his paralogue, Saizou is talking to Subaki about the worry Saizou has for Gurei not living to be the 6th Saizou until they actually see Gurei, along with Funk. Saizou is shocked to see that "Saizou" is now "Gurei" and that he is a thief, with Funk saying they were about to rob a mansion (even though Gurei was quitting the heist). Saizou scolds him for not taking up the role of the 6th Saizou, with Gurei saying that he rejects the name and runs into the mansion. After you complete the paralogue, Saizou will ask Gurei why he became a thief, with him telling Saizou that he choose the job and that he intended to quit because he couldn't live with the sin of killing a person in the end. Saizou then tells him that he can live as he like and that he inherited the pride of soul of the Saizou family name. Since Saizou told him to live as he likes, Gurei decides to work with his father and join the army. Personality He is a cool, sharp and able person but worries about inheriting his father's legacy. He is extremely fond of sweets and carries them around at all times. He smells the best out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 1st. In Game Base Stats Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kanna (Female) *Kinu *Mitama *Matoi *Syalla *Sophie *Midoriko *Soleil (Revelation only) *Éponine (Revelation only) Other Supports *Saizou *Gurei's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shinonome *Hisame *Deere *Ignis (Revelation only) *Kanna (Male) - If Gurei is his father or brother *Shigure - If Gurei is his brother Class Sets 'Base Set' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' |-|Saizou= |} |-|Avatar (F)= |} |-|Hana/Sakura= |} |-|Azura/Hinoka= |} |-|Oboro= |} |-|Orochi/Kagerou= |} |-|Setsuna= |} |-|Rinkah= |} |-|Mozu= |} |-|Felicia= |} |-|Beruka= |} |-|Charlotte= |} Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters 'Buddy Sets' |-|Shinonome= |} |-|Hisame= |} |-|Deere= |} |-|Ignis= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|Avatar (F)= |} |-|Kanna (F)= |} |-|Syalla/Kinu= |} |-|Matoi= |} |-|Mitama= |} |-|Sophie= |} |-|Midoriko= |} |-|Éponine= |} |-|Soleil= |} '*'Gurei will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Trivia *Gurei bears a great resemblance to Gaius including appearance, personality, and starting class, Ninja, being similar to the Thief class. **He shares his Japanese voice actor, Shinobu Matsumoto, with Gaius. **Gurei is an anagram of Guire, Gaius' Japanese name. **His birthday, January 1st, is also one day before Gaius' (January 2nd). It also happens to be New Year's Day. **He also shares this trend with Matoi and Syalla. *His love of sweets is ironic, considering that his father, Saizou, hates them the most. *Gurei is depicted with a Chocolate Cat lollipop in contrast to Gaius who had what appeared to be a Strawberry Bear lollipop. The reason why it's a cat might be due to Gurei being a Ninja as it's stated historically that Ninjas used cats in various ways such as telling the time by the dilation of its eyes. *Gurei was voted the 29th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters